Impavid
by Pookie Luffs Sushi
Summary: "Chin up, princess or the crown slips." As a not-so-ordinary girl living in France, I was expected to go to a normal school within my domain but not in Japan. Not just for a high school education but to become an exorcist. I am not one to let prominent opportunities go by, I accepted it knowing the consequences that will arise in the future.
1. Chapter 1

"Démon."

Reina distinguished from the moment he strides into her guardian's drawing room. From the flamboyant nature of his personality to the features on his face. The demon in question turned to her and grinned devilishly revealing his sharp white fangs once again an indication of a demon is merely a few feet away. Reina took the time to take in his appearance.

First of all, he was really tall. Around 6 feet and over. Aside from his height, he had dark purple hair which may or may not be natural and shadowy green eyes which looked like he might be lacking sleep or just really into eyeliner. His regalia was just as eccentric as his appearance. It resembled that of a jester or a clown. He wore a white top hat, white suit, and white jester pants with pointed shoes. What astonished Reina was the emblem which was located on the lapel on his suit which represented the True Cross Order. That could only mean one thing.

"Monsieur Faust, how can I help you today?" Johann Faust V. Reina's guardian who was an exorcist himself but retired due to old age and later become a priest of a Catholic Church in France.

Monsieur Faust just smirked and sat himself down propping his feet onto the coffee table and answered simply yet cryptically.

"You know why."

The guardian tensed visibly and clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. "You could have just sent a letter instead of coming all the way here."

"Hmm, I could have...but where's the fun in that? I'm just here to retrieve the little one to arrive in my school safely." Reina's eyes widened. She wasn't sure if she should be excited that someone even knew that she was dying of boredom at church or terrified because she knew how much her father loathed demons...but he is not here like always.

"You know her father would not approve of this."

"Who? I don't see him anywhere. It's not exactly his decision to make...now is it, Ezekiel? I did not come all the way just to be rejected. It is Reina's decision on whether she wants to attend or not. And if for some reason you decide to not let her, well, the readers would be unsatisfied and there would no story."

"What readers? You're out of your mind. I can not allow this."

"Why don't you just ask her yourself?" Monsieur Faust proposed which seemed to shut Ezekiel up. All of a sudden, they turned to Reina. She gulped nervously looking back and forth between both faces. Her guardian expressed that of concern and denial. The demon was grinning in triumph as if he knew that she would accept his proposal to go to his academy.

"Reina, think about your father. He would not be happy." Her father. She has not seen her father in two years. Her father is a very important figure in the True Cross Order and she understood that he simply did not have time for her.

When she was born, both her parents were very young. They were both 15 at the time when she was born. For the longest time, she was heartbroken and blamed her father for everything but she knew he loves her and she loves him too. She didn't want to continue being lonely without anyone her age around her. That is why she has made her decision.

"Yes, I want to go True Cross Academy and...I don't care what my father has to say about it. He has his own problems. I can't burden him with my problems any longer. He's still a young man and he can do whatever he wants." Reina choked on her words slightly but powered through knowing it was the truth and that it needed to be heard.

"Reina..."

The demon laughed out loud. "I told you she would want to come. I did not come all the way for no reason. Let me introduce myself. My name is Johann Faust V in public but you may call me Mephisto Pheles." Reina's eyes widened in realisation as he shot her a wink.

"You're the Mephisto Pheles?! As in King of Time, Loki, Trickster, Raven, Sama-"

"Yes yes all those names, little one." He waved his hand dismissively in the air and stopped as he smirked at Reina, "I didn't know you were obsessed with me, little one."

Reina's face started reddening in embarrassment, "N-no, I-I am not! I-I just happen t-to k-know a lot about demons such as yourself!"

Mephisto snorted, "You have no sense of humour just like your father. He can never take a joke. You really are rebelling against him by going to a school run by a lowly demon such as myself."

Reina's face soured at the insult and crossed her arms turning her head to the side. "It does not matter what he thinks. What is done is done. And if he has a problem with it, he...he can just shove it up his pie hole."

"Reina!" Mary, who's voice came out of nowhere, is another guardian for Reina who is a mother figure to her. She stood beside Reina with an unpleasant look on her face.

"What? It is true. I didn't even swear this time." Reina stated exasperatedly not wanting to hear another lecture from her discussing her misuse of profanity.

"Rei-"

"As much as I don't want to see another page unfold, Reina and I are on a schedule, therefore, she must leave right now."

"Right now?"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"This is an outrage."

"Good heavens, is that Johann Faust V?"

"This is happening too fast."

Reina heard multiple voices shouting in the room from other young priests and nuns that reside in the church. Reina detested goodbyes. It was too emotional and messy. It is one big disaster. She didn't really know what to say without sounding like a nitwit. Reina felt someone tug her arm gently the stairs where her room would be. She turned to see Mary, her mother in a way.

"You better start packing now."

"We will miss you, Reina."

"Come back soon, Rei."

"You better kick some demon butt."

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"Remember all your Japanese etiquette, Reina."

Reina turned to look at everyone with a small smile. "Merci tout le monde. Je vais faire des retours durant les vacances."

Her guardians, Ezekiel and Mary started bawling and held her like a baby. Ezekiel reluctantly let her go and cleared his throat.

"Although, I don't completely agree with this. I want you to be the exorcist you can be. I know your father loves you very much more than us. You make us very proud to have raised such a fine young lady."

Reina nodded trying to ignore the lump in her throat that indicates that she is about to cry. Mary also let Reina go while wiping her tears off with a handkerchief.

"Reina, we want to give you one last thing that will aid you in your journey to becoming an exorcist." Mary signalled to one of the priests who was carrying a medium sized black velvet box and he handed it to Mary. She took it with shaking hands.

Mary looked at her with a hard expression. "Reina, in this box, is a gift we got for your father but we are know giving to you."

"But Mar-"

"No no, accept it. Use it once you find a reason to. Those skills in swordsmanship will finally come in handy once you use it. Goodbye, Reina and say hello to your father once you see him." Wait, what?

Mephisto came out of nowhere and grabbed Reina by the arm while taking the box from Mary. "Okay, okay let's get a move on. We're running late." Reina turned to look at everyone one last time.

"Au revoir, tout le monde et la France."


	2. Chapter 2

Reina discretely slides her phone out of her pocket to avoid awkward conversations with Mephisto. Earlier, Mephisto explained to her what school life will be like having to juggle regular high school classes and cram school, where she will be taught about exorcism. Reina, unlike most her age, knew quite a lot about what exorcists do. Her guardian, Ezekiel taught her everything she needed to know but never enrolled her in formal classes.

As Reina is bringing out her phone, she makes eye contact with Mephisto to make sure he's not noticing while she's taking it out. He looks at her and smirks.

"You're awfully quiet."

"Well, what am I suppose to do during this long, not to mention painfully awkward, ride to your academy?"

"Make conversations, obviously~. I thought you wanted to know something about your father." Reina just rolled her eyes at the mention of her father. What doesn't she know about her father?

Reina just huffed and leant back against her seat while crossing her arms. "I don't need to learn anything. I know enough."

"I heard that he hasn't seen you in two years." Her godfather talks to her more than her own father and they are both always working together.

"Yes...and?"

"Why is that~?"

Reina grumbled incoherently under her breath not liking the idea of small talk with the demon but responded with sarcasm.

"I didn't know you were in love with my father. He used to talked about you all the time and how much he adores you."

"It's more one-sided on his part~."

"Hilarious..."

"Has anyone ever told how much you look like your father?"

Reina rolled her eyes once again at the thought on how many people would compare her to her father daily. "All the time, Samael, all the time."

The sound of that name irked Mephisto out and shuddered. "Don't call me that, you sound like my father."

Reina's eyebrows rose in surprise. That was the first time she had been compared to Satan and the first time he said something about himself.

"I'll call you whatever I want...Loki."

"Moving on~!" Mephisto clapped his hands together and looked at the sunny-haired girl, "Since you will be attending this school, are you thinking of changing your last name perhaps?"

Reina, all her life, had different last names when attending school, therefore, this one would not be so different.

"That is correct. I'm thinking changing my last name to a Japanese one." Reina is a quarter Japanese so it would not be too hard to lie to other people about her ethnicity.

"You know, you don't have to change your last name~."

'This demon always has something say.' Reina thought bitterly.

"You know, you're being annoying. My decision is final. I'm changing my last name to Yukimura."

"Snow village? Why that name?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Reina bluntly stated with a straight face.

"Just trying to make a conversation."

"It's just the last name of one of my favourite character's on a TV show."

"Well then, Reina Yukimura...welcome to True Cross Academy."

Room 1106. It would have been nice if Mephisto showed her around the school especially since it is not even the first day of school here. Overall, the academy was refined. It is a school suitable for students with high upbringings. Reina was currently walking around the area pretending like she was not lost. Through the crowd of students, she noticed a familiar-looking white Scottish terrier with a large pink bow with polka dots adorning its neck. Reina, being a huge animal lover that she was, delicately whizzed around the throng of bodies until she stopped in front of the dog.

"Aww, you're so cute." Reina cooed as she picked the dog up hugging it to her chest.

"Thank you but do you mind putting me down?" A certain demon's voice but a bit higher emanated from the animal. Mephisto. Reina glanced down at him and saw a silver trinket which was the symbol of being an exorcist. The irony of demons being exorcists even though it was created by a demon. More specifically Sir Mephisto Pheles.

A golden key appeared in his mouth and he said, "Also take this key. This key will allow you to access the school of exorcism from any door at any time."

Reina took the magic key from him and looked at it before placing it into her pocket. She sighed and ruffled her copious amounts of loose curly blonde hair and looked down at Mephisto in his dog form. "Mind giving me the details on how am I going to become an exorcist again?"

Mephisto marched in front of her and Reina reluctantly followed the demon knowing he might lead her to her destination. "You will be attending an exorcist cram school essentially. You will begin as a page, learning the art of exorcism. Since I decided to be nice and let you skip regular classes today, you better keep your grades up since you're on a scholarship here."

Reina inwardly groaned. She hates school but she was good at it only for the subjects she liked. She knew that she would get really high marks in cram school because she's actually interested in it and it'll always be her first priority before regular schoolwork. She was glad that Mephisto let her skip regular classes for today.

"Make sure you don't tell anyone and I mean anyone that I'm related to you-know-how."

"Voldemort~?" Normally Reina would laugh but she was actually serious and surprised that he even knew Harry Potter.

"Very funny but you know what I mean." Reina looked at down and sent the Scottish terrier a pointed look resisting the urge to pick it up and cuddle with it.

"Your wish is my command~." After a few minutes of walking, they both appeared at a bridge. "Go ahead, jump." Reina looked at the dog as if it grew a second head which could be possible none the less looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Are you freaking insane?! I'm wearing a skirt, dammit," Reina growled staring down at the dog angrily.

"Relax, I will not look at your panties~." Reina shuddered at the way he said the word 'panties'. She took a deep breath, he's going to see them one way or another and jumped down from the bridge.

Mephisto followed her afterwards. Reina stopped to see a set of fern green double doors which required a key to get in.

"Now try opening the door with the key I gave you." Reina took the key out of her pocket and hesitatingly unlocked the door. She slowly went inside until she was pushed by Mephisto behind her and shot him a glare before looking inside.

Reina gaped at the interior of it. The ceiling and the hallways looked like it went on forever. The entire corridor was filled with bright colours consisting of reds, greens, yellows, oranges, etc. There were large obsidian black pillars separating the doors from the different classrooms in the cram school. Reina felt she was in another world and just stood there admiring everything.

"Come along, the instructor is expecting you. In fact, there's also another student joining the class as well." They walked until they reached room 1106. The door looked identical to the other doors around it. Reina started to think about how exactly did her entire life lead up to this very moment right here.

Reina turned and looked down at the Scottish terrier expecting him to say something.

'Do something you damn demon.'

"Oh yes, I will be sitting with you in class today in case if anything goes wrong~. Now go inside."

'Great, hopefully, no one questions as to why I happen to bring a dog with me in class. I hope I won't have to interact with anyone period. Okay maybe not, that's being way too antisocial.'

"I hope your Japanese is adequate. I wouldn't want anyone making fun of a silly accent you might have~."

'Is he implying that I have a weird accent?' Reina's eye twitched slightly at the thought.

Reina scoffed and crossed her arms, "Tch, my speaking skills are fine. I might need to brush up on my writing, though." She mentally cringed at thinking about the long hours she might have to stay up all night considering Japanese is not a language skill she uses very often only when she's watching anime.

Reina started to get skittish all of a sudden not wanting to go inside. She gulped until Mephisto jumped into her arms which freaked her out even more. She decided against it to patronise Mephisto knowing it won't do anything. She took a deep breath, rolled her shoulders back and down and held her head high wanting to walk in confidently.

She held Mephisto in one arm, which was weird considering he's the headmaster and he normally does not look like this, nonetheless Reina latched onto the golden door handle with her other hand and pushed it open.

The classroom looked absolutely rubbish compared to the academy. The walls were a tea green colour which looked like they were blackened with soot and there were cracks everywhere. There were a set of windows on the top far right of the wall and one of them had a piece of paper over it held up with tape. A couple of the glass cabinets at the back of the classroom were shattered. There were boxes everywhere with stuff sticking out of it making the place look sloppy and the posters on the walls were ripped and obscured.

All eyes were on her. Some of them seemed familiar to Reina. There were two girls next to each other. One of them had dark purple hair and red eyes. Her hair was in a Hime cut and she had twin ponytails. Her eyebrows were the ones that got the most attention, they were shaped like sunflower seeds. Her aura was slightly cold and a whiff of arrogance. The girl next to her seemed to be the exact opposite. She had chin-length light brown hair and small dark coloured eyes. Reina could not tell what the colour of her eyes was from the distance. Her aura was calm and soft like a flowing river.

There were three boys together, Reina assumed they were also some sort of pack or clique. One of them had stubbly hair but looked bald and protruding ears with red glasses. The next boy had pink hair, which did not seem natural, and soft brown eyes. He was winking at Reina and grinning sleazily. Reina felt awkward and looked to the last guys in the group who seemed like the leader. He looked stern which could scare anyone kilometres away but something about the expression on his face reminded Reina of her former Japanese etiquette teacher but dismissed the thought before continuing on examining his other features. He had a large blonde streak running through the middle of his brown hair and multiple piercings on his ears. Overall, he looked like a stereotypical delinquent one would see in an anime.

There was also a guy and girl sitting together in the back of the classroom. The girl wore traditional Japanese attire and had short blonde hair and green eyes. She looked stiff and flustered. Her aura was similar to the brown haired girl just as peaceful. The boy next to her had messy dark-blue/black hair and intense blue eyes. As the boy and girl were talking, Reina noticed the boy also had sharp canines and pointed ears something a demon would have. Reina just assumed he must have some sort of demon lineage somewhere in his family just like any other exorcists in the True Cross. Something about his aura was fiery and strong but also kindhearted just like the delinquent looking boy but demon boy's character was more fierce.

There were two other people but they weren't sitting together. One was in the very back and the other in the very front. The one in the back had on a grey hoodie and was playing on some sort of device. Reina couldn't see his face since the hood was covering most of it. The one in the front had his eyes closed. He looked like that one character that always keeps their eyes closed and once he opens them everyone freaks out. He had on the typical school uniform and messy light brown hair. He's also wearing a puppet on his arm for some reason probably communicates through that thing. In general, the last two people gives Reina the vibe that they are mysterious and there is probably more to them than meets the eye.

"And you must be Miss Reina Yukimura, correct?


	3. Chapter 3

"Erm yes, sir." Reina met with ocean teal blue eyes with glasses over them. The instructor had dark brown hair and of course teal eyes. He also had two tiny moles under his left eye and another under his mouth. Reina sympathised with him even though her's was considered a 'beauty mark' on the right side of her cheek. She also cursed herself mentally for not responding to him confidently.

 _'Dammit, he is so good-looking. How is he so young? And he's so tall too. I need to stop. I sound like a fangirl and no one likes a fangirl. Stop._

He glanced down at the dog in her arms and then looked away. "Oh, this is just the headmaster's dog. He was just following me."

The teacher just ignored Reina's comment and looked into her eyes before averting them slightly "It is a pleasure to meet you. I will be your teacher in anti-demon pharmacology, Yukio Okumura."

Mister Okumura put out his hand and they both shook hands. "Now why don't you introduce yourself to the class."

Reina grew all flustered inside at the thought of facing everyone but quickly dismissed it since she had to do this.

She cleared her throat and faced the class while smiling slightly "Pleasure to meet you all, my name is Reina Yukimura." Reina wasn't sure if she should have said anything else but she felt like was going to combust at any moment.

"Oi, where are you from?"

"Okumura, raise your hand if you have a question."

 _'Okumura? Are they related? Now that I think about it, they do look slightly similar.'_ Reina thought as she looked in between both boys.

"I'm from France," Reina said answering demon boy's question. The boy looked shocked that Reina even answered his question or the fact that she was from France.

"You may take a seat now, Miss Yukimura." Reina scanned the room to see where to sit. Normally, she would take a seat in the front for better concentration but she decided to settle behind demon boy and the blonde girl.

Reina perches down and reaches into her bag to take out her pencil pouch and a notebook. She looks back up to see intense blue eyes in front of her and she jerked back on instinct. It's that demon boy.

"What do you want, demon boy ?" Reina asked as she opened up her notebook to an empty page. Mephisto was oddly frozen in his dog form and Reina looked back to see the boy in a state of shock.

"How did you know ?"

"Your ears and your sharp canines."

"Anyway, my name is not 'demon boy', it's Rin Okumura. Remember it." The boy, who is now known as Rin stated smugly closing his eyes while crossing his arms.

Reina just stared at him like he was an idiot. He is just like any other lead male character in an anime show. Rin opened one of his eyes to look at her but then looked down at her lap and he looked like he was going to take a spit take even though he didn't drink anything.

"Oi Mephisto! What are you doing here?" Rin was freaked and pointed at the dog that was currently sitting on Reina's lap.

"What's wrong, Rin?" A soft voice spoke who was beside Rin.

 _'Oh, I forgot she was sitting there.'_

The girl turned and gave Reina a shy smile. "Hello, my name is Shiemi Moriyama. I'm new here as well."

' _She's the new student Mephisto was talking about earlier...interesting...don't know why...'_

"My name is Reina but you probably know-"

Mister Okumura's voice cuts through Reina's reply and says, "I advise you guys at the back to be quiet or else you'll get a zero on the test."  
"What test?!" Rin exclaimed jumping out of his seat making a scene.

Mister Okumura pushed up his glasses to the bridge of his nose and looked agitated but he kept his cool. "The one I told the whole class about yesterday and this morning."

Rin started to look a bit sheepish and slowly sat back while rubbing the back of his head. "Oh right, that one."

"Right, that one. I will be handing out the tests now." Mister Okumura walked by everyone giving them their tests and once he got to Reina he asked if she wanted to do the test.

"You're sure you want to do this, Miss Yukimura?"

"Yes, It's fine. I know enough about plants and herbs. And just call me Reina, sir." He just stared at her impassively. Reina thinking she might have offended and quickly tried to take back her statement.

"I'm so s-sorry, Mister Okumura. I didn't mean to behave informally." Reina thought he was going to snap at her but he did the opposite.

He gave her a closed-eyed smile, which made Reina melt inside. "Don't worry about it, Reina." He placed the test on her table and walked away.

 _'He is so cute. This is too much handle. Okay, stop it, Reina. See if you can understand anything - holy mother of god, I don't know a single thing about this test. Okay, wait let me think.'_

"Why did you take the test knowing you might fail?" Reina forgot Mephisto was with her. Does he not have anything better to do? It's not like she's a threat to anyone that needs to be watched over.

"Well, I won't fail completely. I think I know some of the answers." Reina whispered to the dog as she tried to refresh her memory on herbs that have special healing properties.

"Time's up, everyone." Mister Okumura said and one by one everyone started to line up in front of his desk to hand in their paper.

Reina kept checking her paper over and over again. "Reina, I need your test please."

"Coming, sir!" Reina glanced over at Mephisto and whispered, "hey, do you think my answers are correct?"

"Ohoho, Miss _Yukimura_ ~! You know, I can't answer that one. My school is all about academic honesty, after all. I'll pretend I didn't hear your question."

 _'He's right. What's wrong with me? I can't believe I let my desperation take over like that.'_ Reina sighed and walked over to Mister Okumura's desk with her test in both hands.

"Reina, did you understand the questions? If you didn't, I can always make you do it again some other time when you understand the material better." Mister Okumura smiled at Reina unaware of the effect he had on her.

Reina blushed prettily and waved her arms in protest, "oh, it's fine, mister Okumura. I wouldn't want to waste your time to teach me a lesson you have already taught."

Mister Okumura continued smiling at her just like he would to any other student, "I am your teacher, therefore, it is my job to teach and if you have any problems, you can always come to me."

Reina wondered seeing that he did look like he was around her age, does that mean he has to balance being a teacher and a student? That must stressful. She hopes that he gets a decent amount of sleep but she wasn't so sure considering what he may do day to day.

Reina bowed her head slightly wondering if it's a thing in Japan but did it anyway.

"Of course. Thank you, Mister Okumura. And if you don't mind me asking, are you a student at the high school?" Reina brought her head back up and cocked her side to the side curiously awaiting his answer.

"You're welcome, Reina. And to answer your question, I do go the high school as a Freshmen. You don't have to call Mister Okumura at the high school. You can just call me Yukio."

"Yukio..." Reina blurted out to herself and Yukio looked at her curiously. Reina blushed furiously as the embarrassment started to sink in.

Reina started freaking out, "Oh goodness, I'm so sorry I did t-that. I...just wanted to test out...how your name sounded. O-okay, have a great day, sir." Reina rushed back to her seat knowing that class was about to end. She groaned and hit her head against the desk.

"Trouble in paradise~?" The voice Mephisto questioned.

Reina groaned, "No, there's nothing going on with Mister Okumura and I. I just completely embarrassed myself."

"I know~." Reina shot him a glare to get him to shut up.

"Hey, Yukimura!" Reina looked up to see the delinquent boy glaring menacingly down at her with his two lackeys at the side.

"Umm, who are you guys?" Reina pointed to the three of them. "You know, it's common courtesy to introduce yourself first."

"Come on Bon, we should at least introduce ourselves to the lady." The pink haired boy said to the delinquent boy.

 _'Bon? What kind of name is that? Is that slang term for something? The only slang term I can think of is Bonbon which means a rich lord's son or just a posh guy in general. However, Bon is also a word for the festival of lanterns celebrated by Japanese Buddhists._

"No way! Not until she answers my question."

Reina sighed in irritation and pinched the bridge of her nose and looked at him nonchalantly,"What is your question, Bonbon?"

Bonbon was not feeling it and looked like he was going to smack Reina in the face but his two guardians were holding him back.

His pink haired friend turned to Reina, "He just wanted why a pretty girl like yourself decided to take a test on the first day."

"Shima..." Bonbon said angrily with a dark aura surrounding him.

Reina's eyes widened in surprise. She didn't think anyone would care but clearly, someone did. Bonbon seemed like the type of a guy who doesn't like arrogant people. Maybe in his eyes by doing a test on her first day, he probably thought that she was above everyone else and can do a test without knowing anything about it.

"Oh well, I deeply apologise if you thought that I was too good for everyone. I just happen to know about medical herbs and I just didn't want to give the teacher a hard time since it's my own fault for not coming on the very first day," Reina placed a hand on Bonbon's shoulder for some reason and looked into his eyes and he was slightly surprised by the gesture.

"I don't think I'm going to get a 100 or anything like that. The most I'll probably get is an 80 which is not really a big deal, by my standards but I can assure you I won't pull a stunt like that in any other class."

Reina took her hand off his shoulder and looked to see him and his friends looking speechless. She decided to turn around to go pack up her things and picked up Mephisto and went straight for the door since it was time to leave.

"Ryuji Suguro!" Reina turned around at the sound of Bonbon's voice and raised her eyebrow curiously. Bonbon blushed slightly and looked away, "you asked for my name. I just thought it was common courtesy to introduce myself..."

 _'Suguro, huh? This must be Lady Torako's son. I thought he would look less of a delinquent. He must certainly be rebelling against his parents or something. Bonbon uttered the name Shima directed to the pink haired boy. The pink haired boy looks a lot like his older brothers and father. Oh! Bon must be a short form for Bocchan which means young master. That actually makes perfect sense._

Reina grinned cheekily at Ryuji, "That doesn't mean I'll stop calling you Bonbon. My nickname for you actually makes sense considering your lineage. Or I can call you...Bocchan." Reina will probably call him both.

The Shima boy lets out a boisterous laugh, "She got you there, Bon," the Shima boy takes Reina's hand gently and kisses it while Reina blushed furiously not used to this kind of attention, "my name is Renzo Shima."

Reina retracts her hand back slowly and laughed nervously, "Yeah, I figured you were a Shima," Reina turns to the short boy in the glasses, "And what's your name?"

"Oh, my name is Konekomaru Miwa."

Reina nodded in satisfaction, "It was nice to meet you all. I'll see you all tomorrow here or at the high school. Bye." Reina walked away and put her hand up indicating she was leaving.

She was walking through the dark hallways of the cram school and went to the door that leads back to the outside world.

She opened it and stepped into the grass. As soon as that happened, Mephisto jumped out of her arms and transformed back to his normal form.

"Looks like someone made friends.~"

Reina just scoffed at the statement, "They just introduced their selves to me. That doesn't mean we're friends."

"It's a start.~" Mephisto stated optimistically.

 _'Why is he so damn fake?'_ Reina thought uneasily to herself.

"So where am I staying?" Reina just wanted to go to her dormitory and take a nap after the most eventful day she had yet.

"Right, of course. At a girls dormitory, where two of your cram school classmates are staying at as well."

"And where is that?" Reina questioned just wanting Mephisto to take her to dormitory so she doesn't have to walk.

He snapped his fingers, "Eins, Zwei, Drei!" All of a sudden, pink smoke came out of nowhere and somehow teleported them into a dormitory room.

"Here we are~! You get your own room, therefore, you won't have to share with anyone but don't worry there are plenty of other girls who have their dorm here."

It was a nice simple room. A single bed in the middle of the room. Her own bathroom on the right side of the door. A window in the middle on the right far side of a room with a desk. A floor length mirror next to the bed. All of Reina's stuff were on the other side of bed.

"I'll leave you here to unpack. Good day!~" and he disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke and multicoloured stars. Reina sighed and jumped on her bed laying face down. Her phone started buzzing which got her irritated but went to go pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Good evening, princess." A sarcastic voice answered back in English. Reina immediately brightened up knowing who it was.

"Lewin! How are you? I haven't heard from you in weeks." He was not exactly her father but he is her godfather.

"I was bored so I decided to call you."

"Oh okay, but you never call me without a reason."

"My my, my little goddaughter is much smarter than her own father." Reina twitched in annoyance. Her father is so damn arrogant, it's almost insulting when people compare her to him.

Lewin continued, "A little birdie told me that you go to True Cross Academy attending the exorcist cram school now."

"Yes, I do. I was smart enough for a scholarship."

"Don't you think your father will be very mad once he finds out?"

"I guess but he can't force me to leave. I haven't seen him in two years."

"Your father doesn't know yet but when he does. I'll make sure to tell you how he reacted." Reina's godfather started cackling.

"Yes, and he will be even madder that I interacted with sir Mephisto Phelps," knowing that will get Lewin interested, Reina continued, "Anyway, I got to go. Bye !"

"Wait, Reina-" with that, she hung up and turned her phone off. Reina just sighed in exasperation and turned her head to look at the black velvet case that the others back in France gave.

She got up and went in front of it. She picked it up and placed it onto the desk by the window. Reina started to get nervous, she hoped a demon wasn't going to pop out and attack her. She went to reach for the two locks on the side when the two locks pricked into her skin causing blood to draw from her fingers. Reina stared at her bloodied fingers in disbelief and went to the washroom to clean off the blood quickly.

Once, she was done, Reina noticed that it was opening as she went closer to it. She looked to see what it was inside and her jaw dropped in awe. It was a sword but not just any sword. The sword that has been given to Attila the Hun by the roman god of war, Mars.

Joyeuse. Sword of Attila. Sword of Mars. Sword of God. It went by many names.

Reina picked up the sword with ease. She took the sword out its sheath and watched in fascination as it changed colours from blue to purple. _'I guess the legend is true. It can shine in luminous colours.'_

The bottom part of the sword where the guard, hilt, pommel, etc were located was completely covered in glittering gold with jewels embedded in the centre. The cover for the sword, or the scabbard, was fashioned with a royal blue colour with gold fleurs-de-lis patterned all over it. It makes sense for the fleurs-de-lis to be there since it belonged to Charlemagne last and he was a French king.  
To have such power excited and terrified Reina. It was the first time she truly felt Impavid.


End file.
